


A Kiss

by bangtans_little_unicorn437



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Day6 (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, TWICE (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst?, Cute, EVERY Fandom - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, I do ship all of these, M/M, small ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtans_little_unicorn437/pseuds/bangtans_little_unicorn437
Summary: It all started with a kiss





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning sort of prequel to a series I plan on writing between GOT7, BTS and Day6 as they are my favourite bands at the moment. (I was going to get SEVENTEEN involved)

Jackson had promised himself that when he saw Jimin he would not go into the flustered embarrassed version of himself. He would be confident, sassy and smart, that's the Jackson that Jimin was going to get. Except this all fell apart as soon as Jimin walked through the door to the dance studio. The stupid small smile on his face and his adorable sweater that gave him sweater paws combined with the lace choker on his neck made it look as if his sole purpose was to kill Jackson slowly and painfully. Jimin waved at him with the most excited giggle ever that came from within and made Jackson smile widely. He dropped his bags and opened his arms, Jackson fell into him and they stood like that for a while just holding each other until the door opened and the rest of the rabble joined the pair in the studio.

"Jacks, I missed you. You never call anymore."

Jimin whispered between them before being pulled away by a very persistent BamBam who demanded a hug from his favourite short squishy teddy bear. Jackson would have laughed if it hadn't been for the lost look on Jimin's face and his statement from earlier. He hadn't called in months and this wasn't because he didn't want to, he did, this was because of how much he wanted Jimin and how he had fallen in love with the younger. Jackson turned away from Jimin and allowed himself to be caught up in the small crowd of people. 

\---------

Taehyung gracefully fell to the floor when Hoseok finally called a break, all of them groaning and moaning about the level of intensity. The BTS members were used to this, Hoseok and Jimin always had them practicing for hours without much breaks, it was always Jungkook who would try and stop them. He managed to get Jimin to give them breaks but Hoseok wasn't going to stop even if everyone else did. Which also meant that he was still going right now even when the Got7 members stared at him as if he was insane. Taehyung had always admired this determination in Hoseok but sometimes he wished that he would stop and take a break. He was to transfixed on his hyung that he didn't notice BamBam sliding along the floor and stopping right next to him. He had a small smile on his face and his new hair was really working for him. Taehyung had decided that this was his favourite look for Bam and he had told the younger plenty times over skype.

"Tae, I've got a weird question for you. Jaebum hyung said that I should just ask so that's what I'm doing right now."

Taehyung whipped around and stared blankly back at the Thai boy next to him. The past few weeks, Taehyung had felt himself become more and more drawn to him and he had told Jimin this but he had dismissed it. Taehyung had learnt that this was because of Jackson but he hadn't told Jimin that he knew about them. He had gone to Seokjin who had told him that if what he was feeling felt real and right then he should just go for it, he only lived once and therefore he should be happy with whoever that made him happy.

"Go on a date with me hyung. Please."

Bambam looked at the older with so many different feelings that all seemed to blur into one look that he hoped conveyed everything that he was feeling. He had no idea really, Taehyung made him feel excited yet nervous, lost but found and completely in love. All of this knotted together in his stomach every time he saw Taehyung and the butterflies erupted from their cage, flying freely around his stomach so that he became a flustered version of himself. Taehyung looked down at the younger clearly shocked at hs sudden request, he couldn't get   
the right words out so he simply kissed him.

\---------------

Jackson watched Bam and Taehyung from the corner of his eye, he was expecting them to kiss in the middle of the studio but with Bam the unexpected was always the expected. He looked into the mirror and noticed Jimin looking back at him. They locked eyes, Jimin looked back at him intensely so Jackson tried to convey what he was feeling in one singular look. The tension rose and suddenly Jimin stood and began walking towards him not breaking eye contact once. Suddenly the volume began to decrease and then it went silent as they all followed Jimin and his movements. He dropped into Jackson’s lap, pulling him into a long hard kiss not caring about who saw or any consequences of his actions. He focused on now, the feeling of Jackson right there and the sensations coming from kissing him just like he had always wanted. Their lips slid together perfectly with just the right amount of pressure that had them both craving for more. Jimin pulled away first, suddenly hyper aware of the group behind them which made a scarlet red blush appear on his face and work its way down his neck. Jackson simply kissed him again before taking his hand and pulling him outside the door making sure that no one could over hear them.

“Minnie, I love you and honestly I don’t know what to do about any of this. You make me so happy and nervous all at the same time and it hurts knowing that I can’t have you every single day or at all for that matter. God you are perfect.”

Jimin brushed away his tears, he reached up slightly to rest a small hand on Jackson’s face as he whispered ‘I love you too.’ before connecting their lips one more time.

\------------------------

“Anyone else want to start making out right now or are we done?”

Hoseok yelled at the group, half frustrated that their practice had been cut by cute couples and half excited for Jimin and Taehyung. The group looked between each other before bursting out in laughter. They had certainly been caught in a very funny situation that seemed to be amplified by the confused expressions on most of their faces. Mark sighed before trying to get his group back up and in the mood for practice since Jaebum had disappeared. Wait, when did Jaebum leave?

“Guys where did Jaebum go?”  
Yugyeom looked up from his phone to shrug, Bambam was too busy with Taehyung and Jinyoung gave him a confused expression like he to had just noticed that Jaebum had disappeared. It was Youngjae who gave him the clearest answer.

“He said that he needs to go and see someone and that he will be back as quick as possible.”

Youngjae clearly had no idea what that meant but Mark knew and he also knew that Day6 were in rehearsals so Jaebum wouldn’t be returning for quite a while. So it came as shock when just behind Jimin and Jackson, who had just re entered the room, was Jaebum who looked completely out of breath.

“Aren’t we supposed to be practicing?”

\---------------------------

Jaebum had ran three blocks and had arrived just in time to bump into the man he had been looking for. Literally bump into him, Young-hyun had just come out of the JYP building and had been knocked to the floor by a very frantic looking Jaebum. Jaebum however smiled when he locked eye contact with Young-hyun and helped pulled him up.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in practice Jaebum?”

Young-hyun was confused, he hadn’t talked to Jaebum in days and suddenly here he was. It all seemed unreal or something from a rom com which deep down he wished it was. He had always harboured feelings for Jaebum and he knew that he always would no matter what happened to them. Jaebum made him feel more alive than anyone else ever had in his entire life and maybe he didn’t want things to change or get extremely awkward between them as it had taken a while for them to become friends. 

“Yeah but we are having a break and everyone started talking about feelings and I began to realise that there is one person that makes me feel the way I should when I’m in love. One person who I want to spend every moment of everyday with and so I came all the way here to tell you that I love you.”

Young-Hyun couldn’t believe what had just came out of Jaebum’s mouth. For a while he stood there frozen and gaping at Jaebum, he probably looked like a fish but he couldn’t really care. Jaebum loved him and that's all that mattered. He smiled and kissed him before whispering that he loved him too.

\-----------------

They had walked back to the BigHit building together, hands brushing against each others as they walked. They both wanted to reach out and take the others hand but the idol life wouldn’t allow it. So they continued in comfortable silence until they reached the building, Jaebum pulled him inside once the door was opened for them and into the elevator where he kissed Young-hyun with an amazing amount of passion and force. They kissed hungrily and fast as if this might be the last time. The elevator slowly climbed up each level, not that they cared until the doors opened revealing the inhabitants to Jimin and Jackson who were trying to talk just outside of the lift. Jaebum ignored Jackson’s wolf whistle and instead closed the door of the elevator to gain a few extra minutes with Young-hyun.

“You better go Jae. I’ll call you tonight K?”

Jaebum nodded and stepped back from Young-hyun blowing him a kiss before exiting the lift. Young-hyun may have walked back alone but he couldn’t have been any happier.

\--------------

The practice had ended and all that remained of the previous group was Mark and Hoseok. Mark picked up a few extra things that the other members had forgotten, sighing to himself as he went. Hoseok watched him for a moment getting lost in the sight of the elder until he noticed that Mark was looking right back at him.

“You look after them so well hyung.”

Hoseok commented out of the blue, it seemed to strike a chord with Mark who looked down at the floor as tears began to cloud his vision. He brushed them away giving Hoseok his best smile that he could muster at that point. Hoseok wasn’t taken it, he reached over to Mark and pulled him into his arms. 

“Mark you need to look after yourself as well. Let me take care of you.”

Hoseok whispered into Mark’s hair as he kissed the top of his head, these words had formed without a filter so Hoseok hadn’t thought through what he had just said, not that he hadn’t wanted to say that to Mark in the slightest but he had wanted to say it in completely different circumstances. Mark looked up at Hoseok with a confused watery expression that was completely juxtaposed by his smile.

“You already do Hobi so let me take care of you. Let me love you.”

Hoseok felt a tear escape his eye as he leant down to the man in his arms and kissed him like he had been longing to do for so long.

\-----------------------

Jinyoung and Wonpil had been a staple item for years, everyone knew and no one cared because they were happy and that is what mattered the most to their friends. They had begun dating just before Got7’s debut and they had been going strong all the way up to Day6’s debut but something had snapped and they no longer knew where they stood. Now they spent days fighting over the silliest of things and all Jinyoung wanted was his Wonpil back.

“Oh my god, you didn’t just do that. That’s my favourite shirt you asshole.”  
Jinyoung threw said item on the floor as his vision blurred with tears, he sighed in frustration throwing his hands up in the air as if to say that he was done with all of this. Wonpil looked back at him with that same disbelieving expression but this time Jinyoung saw a flicker of what used to be.

“I’m done. With all of this. I love you Wonpil, I really do but I’m sick of fighting. I’m sick of all the times we spend together that end up with us leaving in tears. So we either fix this or I’m leaving and never coming back. “

Wonpil whipped around to look at Jinyoung properly, suddenly the realization that Jinyoung could leave and he had no control over it settled on him like a disease. Unwanted and unwelcome. He threw himself at Jinyoung, wrapping him up in a hug and holding him like there was no tomorrow.

“Don’t leave me Jinyoungie, I love you.”

So Jinyoung stayed and they spent the rest of the night talking just like it had been before.

\----------------


	2. A Kiss Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of short and sweet confessions

Taemin hummed in thought as he looked over to his best friend with a small smile painting itself on his face. Jongin always looked so effortlessly beautiful even when barefaced and tired which Taemin always thought added to his beauty but perhaps made him more cute. There was a small pause in the conversation where Jongin let out a tiny little yawn before settling himself on Taemin’s shoulder. He wrapped his arm slowly around the younger as he settled them into a much more comfortable position laying on the couch. Taemin watched Jongin’s eyes flutter shut slowly and as his breathing became more even he whispered softly,

 

“I love you NiNi so much.”

 

Taemin kissed the top of Jongin’s head as he began to close his own eyes not realising that Jongin was in fact awake and looking up at him with a confused expression. He poked Taemin in the side which made the elder jump in shock and immediately push himself away from Jongin.

 

“Taemin I love you too silly.”

 

Taemin paused, he turned from the edge of the couch to look at Jongin who was staring back at him with a small smile on his face. He wondered at all if this could be real and when Jongin nodded as if to confirm that this was all real he surged forward to crash their lips together. Despite Taemin moving with such force the kiss was surprisingly sweet and soft which made Jongin melt against his friend now lover with a content sigh. The spark that had been there before between the pair seemed to suddenly explode into a rush of emotions that flooded between them. Taemin pulled himself closer to Jongin needing to be as close as humanly possible as he leant back in for another and another until the need to sleep took over the pair. 

 

\----

 

Yugyeom watched as his hyungs all got the love they deserved, he saw them light up in happiness and he wanted it more and more. He wanted to know what it felt like to be in love and happy but so far his only advances had been rejected. Jungkook just didn't seem interested in the slightest despite the fact that the rest of the 97 line chat discussed that they were in fact both whipped for each other. BamBam had told him to be patient and to wait it out which of course he had tried but somehow it had gotten to the point where Yugyeom could no longer control it. This all came to a head after watching Jungkook perform onstage one night, he had looked so unfairly hot that Yugyeom had pushed him into a storage room and kissed him. Then after realising what he had done Yugyeom had ran away and not spoken to Jungkook since. That was 2 weeks ago.

 

“YUGYEOM GET YOUR TALL SKINNY BUTT DOWN HERE! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!”   
  


Yugyeom groaned at this but made a small attempt to at least try and make himself look semi decent which still consisted of bed hair, sweatpants and Jungkook’s hoodie that he had been wearing since about a week ago. So all in all he looked pretty desperate which he certainly did not want to look like in front of Jungkook himself who was standing in the doorway to the dorm looking rather awkward and lost. 

 

“Jungkook?”

 

Jungkook smiled at him softly before asking if they could talk to which Yugyeom motioned for him to come in and follow him upstairs to his room where he promptly kicked out BamBam who told them not to do anything he wouldn’t do. They both rolled their eyes at this, they caught each other's gaze and quickly looked anywhere else. 

 

“You haven’t text me in a while? I like waking up with your stupid cute messages Gyeomie.”   
  


Yugyeom nodded in response, he feared that his voice wouldn’t respond in the way it should and so resorted to humming and nodding. He sat down silently on his bed and Jungkook decided to sit down right next to him reaching across the small distance to link their hands together.

 

“I’m going to start this talk before we move on to something meaningless. Yugyeom I love you and I have struggled so much with this and admitting this to myself. I really do love you and I am scared of this but I needed to say it after you kissed me. Good kiss by the way I haven’t stopped thinking about it.”   
  


They both let out small laughs at this, half to diffuse the tension an half because it was what they were both thinking. Yugyeom brushed away a tear from his cheek, he couldn’t believe what was happening and looking at Jungkook now just brought everything to the forefront. 

 

“I love you too Kookie.”   
  


Jungkook smiled widely as he cupped Yugyeom’s face with his hands brushing their lips together before kissing the other male softly and sweetly. They broke apart moments later, Jungkook wrapped his arms around Yugyeom burying his head in his shoulder. They both felt content and loved as they spent the rest of the day wrapped up in each other.

 

\-----

 

Soonyoung always said that he would never fall in love, he never wanted to be like those cliche couples but looking over to Jooheon now he had never felt his heart beat as wildly before. He was so used to taking the mick out of the other, there playful banter and cute friendship. Soonyoung wasn’t used to this new feeling, the butterflies flying around in his stomach whenever Jooheon smiled at him or the way that he blushed when Jooheon hugged him. He definitely wasn’t used to the feeling of jealousy when he saw Jooheon happy with someone else, the same smile on his face and the same laugh that Soonyoung got. So he did the only thing he knew how to he shut the other male out hoping that these feelings would disappear but they only seemed to intensify.

 

Soonyoung waited for Seungcheol’s go ahead for their free time before sprinting out of the studio which left the other 12 rather confused as to where he was going but Soonyoung couldn’t care less. He ran down the street as fast he could towards where Jooheon lived in hopes that the other male would be there. Upon reaching his destination Soonyoung took a deep breath before knocking once. A moment later the door opened, Jooheon looked at Soonyoung with a hurt confused sort of expression but before he could say anything he was pulled into a rather rushed harsh kiss. It took a moment for Jooheon to respond, he reached forward to pull Soonyoung into the dorm slowing the kiss down as much as he could. They pulled away after a moment looking at each other breathlessly. Jooheon smiled before leaning closer to peck Soonyoung sweetly.

 

“About time.”   
  


Soonyoung smiled back at him before whispering a series of apologies again and again until Jooheon kissed him again to shut him up. They hadn’t realised they were still standing in the doorway of the apartment until Minhyuk walked in. He stared at them in shock but opted to wolf whistle instead of saying anything else.

 

“Get a room please.”   
  


They heard Minhyuk shout back to them as he left the pair and opted to instead go into the living room. Jooheon shouted back ‘Gladly’ before asking if Soonyoung could stay, he nodded against Jooheon shoulder and allowed the elder to carry him into his room.

 

\---

 

Seokjin and Jaehwan had been friends for ages, nothing more and nothing less but yet everyone always thought that there should be something more there. Several of their friends had told them that they would make a cute couple but both Seokjin and Jaehwan had always dismissed this. He loved to hang around with Jaehwan, he made him smile and thats all he needed when he wanted a break from being a member of BTS. Seokjin thought that there was no need in the slightest to change this and complicate their friendship but Jaehwan apparently thought otherwise.

 

“Jinnie?”   
  


Seokjin hummed to let Jaehwan know that he was listening as he sipped on his coffee that was way to hot for his liking. Jaehwan seemed to falter at his next attempt at speech which made Seokjin look up at him instead of blowing violently on his drink.

 

“I was wondering if your friends think we are dating because apparently everyone in VIXX does.”

 

Seokjin had never thought about it in this way, had they really been dating this entire time without realising it? and was that why Seokjin felt no need to change anything because there was no need to change anything. He looked back down at his drink with a blush slowly forming on his cheeks.

 

“If this is your way of asking me out its terrible.” He joked with a small laugh. “Yes they do and I think we should be. I really like you Jaehwan.”

 

Jaehwan almost choked on his coffee not expecting a confession out of the blue like this which Seokjin took the wrong way. He quickly reassured Seokjin that he liked him too but he just hadn’t expected Seokjin to like him back. He heard his favourite giggle in response and instead of saying anything else he kissed Seokjin softly.

 

\----

 

Jennie was rather nervous to say the least, she looked around for her bandmates but they seemed to have deserted her and so she decided to gather up her courage and walk slowly over to Nayeon and her group. Nayeon waved at her with the same gorgeous smile as she approached and stood up to greet her. They hugged as soon as Jennie reached Nayeon, she held the other girl close as she was surrounded by her favourite scent. Nayeon pulled away after a moment asking if anything was wrong to which Jennie shook her head but asked if they could speak in private. Nayeon quickly turned to Jihyo telling her that she was going to talk to Jennie, Jihyo smiled and put her thumbs up as if to send her good luck. Jennie failed to notice how this made Nayeon blush as they left the dressing room for somewhere more private.

 

“Nayeonie I have something serious that I need to say.”

 

Nayeon nodded quickly so that Jennie could continue with what she was saying but before anyone could say anything the door opened and Nayeon was called to go on stage. Before she left she pressed a small kiss to Jennie’s cheek and promised that they would talk later. Jennie sighed and sank into a chair as she was joined by Jisoo. Jisoo hugged her carefully until it was there turn to perform and the matter seemed to be dropped for now.

 

A while later before they were about to leave Nayeon caught up with them and asked Jennie if she was ready to talk. Jennie silently asked Jisoo and the other girls for permission to which they all nodded and said that they would wait for her. She followed Nayeon to a small empty dressing room where Nayeon made herself comfortable on one of the chairs before patting the one next to her.

 

“Jennie I love you too.”

 

Nayeon giggled when she looked at the surprise on Jennie’s face, she hadn’t even said anything yet and Nayeon had already responded. Nayeon prodded her to say it too and offered her a kiss in return.

 

“Nayeon I love you, can’t believe you beat me to it.”

 

They both giggled at this before moving closer to each other, Nayeon reached out to brush a hair away from her face as their lips brushed. Slowly they connected their lips kissing each other in the sweetest way. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this one as much as you guys liked the first. Can't believe it has been so long since I wrote this but anyway here is another part which I think will be the last. Comments and kudos welcome thank you for reading <3


End file.
